Pleasure in Ruin
by Silverstory
Summary: The bride to be of Voldemort finds out her fate.


Pleasure in Ruin  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kione lay in a bed in the hospital wing, disoriented. She was desperately trying to figure out what had happened to her. All she could tell right now was that her throat hurt, and her head was pounding. She remembered receiving a note saying...saying...she couldn't remember what it said. She stared at the ceiling as if willing it to show her what had happened to her. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that people were talking about her nearby.  
  
"Poppy, she needs to know."  
  
"Albus, she will most definitely kill herself. Who wouldn't in that situation?"  
  
"Poppy, I believe she just woke."  
  
"Wha-Oh my! I wasn't expecting her to wake for at least a day more!"  
  
Kione was still staring hard at the ceiling, trying to remember. She had received the note and then she had written something in response. She remembered it had been something along the lines of no...she didn't know what else she had written. Maybe it was never...she just couldn't remember. Then she had went outside for fresh air, and the minute her hand touched the surface of the glassy moonstone at her throat, she had been transported somewhere. Somewhere...  
  
"Poppy, you are right. She will be lucky if she remembers anything."  
  
"Oh Albus, I can't believe this is happening to one of our students!"  
  
"I know Poppy, I know." His voice sounded grave.  
  
"I believe I will go and talk to her now."  
  
Albus Dumbledore's head appeared at the foot of her bed, shortly  
followed by his purple robed body.  
  
"Kione, can you hear me?"  
  
"Of course I can hear you. What happen-"  
  
Her voice was oddly scratchy, and the minute she spoke she started to cough. The cough worsened, until she was gagging, then wretching, but nothing came up. Blood from her torn throat poured onto the floor until she fell into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
This time, Kione felt herself stirring. She was still here? She really wanted to know what had happened. Once again, Kione woke to the sound of voices. But this time they were different. She guessed that there were about five males and two females, or so.  
  
"We're going in first! She is in our house after all!" Shouted a boy's voice. Kione saw a gaggle of people shoving at each other trying to get through.  
  
"Yeah? Well you know what? I don't care! Even though she is always mean to us we are worried about her to!"  
  
"Yeah right, more like hitting on her." Came a smooth drawling voice.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"  
  
Ok. She knew that that was Potter, meaning that Weasley and Granger would be there. Oh joy. When she turned her head slightly, she let out a small moan from the pain. The noise, however slight, got the attention of the whole group.  
  
"She's awake." Said Hermione.  
  
"Of course she is! What do you expect? It's not like she's a weakling." Said Blaise Zambini.  
  
Draco Malfoy said nothing, but pushed his way closer to her, knocking over Ginny Weasley. Ginny righted herself and blushed from being touched by Malfoy. Ron snarled, but didn't touch Draco because he didn't want to be attacked by the other Slytherins in the room.  
  
"Kione, are you alright?" Draco asked, seemingly concerned. Kione knew that he really didn't care, but he was pretending to so he would seem nicer. He was trying to impress Blaise, a pretty girl with golden hair.  
  
"Oh, never felt better," came the sarcastic reply, "in fact, I was just thinking of getting up and taking a swim in the lake."  
  
"Well, well Kione. I still find you quite vicious." Draco laughed.  
  
"Thank you." Kione replied..  
  
Potter turned to stare at them. "Was that a compliment?"  
  
"No potter, he was just insulted me greatly." Kione scoffed.  
  
"Oh I-" Hermione stood up. "Well if she won't even be civil we should just go."  
  
"Yeah, come on Harry," Ron agreed "Hermione's right."  
  
"Oh, so now you expect me to be civil after I ju-" But then a coughing fit overcame her, them familiar coppery taste of blood filled her mouth, and she turned over, spilling blood onto the pillow.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ginny Weasley screamed. "Get Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
Once again she fell into the warm sinking pool of darkness.  
  
She woke up to the irritating buzz of a bee outside her window. Her throat was absolutely killing her.  
  
"Oh. Glad to see you're awake. Now take this potion."  
  
Maybe it was the fact that she was tired, or the fact that she had just woken up, but the potion being thrust in her face did not seem very welcome. In fact, nothing except a nice, long nap seemed welcome.  
  
"No." Even to her, her voice sounded awful. She wasn't in the mood to agree with anything, especially an unfamiliar potion being thrust into her face.  
  
"Take it!" The minute the potion had been forced down her throat she turned to see who had forced it. She was looking up into the eyes of Harry Potter.  
  
"Now tell me. Why did I have to take that?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't open your mouth while you were unconscious." Said Harry, resting his hand on her arm.  
  
"Get off of me. I still don't like you, and you don't like me." Kione snapped, feeling a bit better.  
  
"Well you should be grateful! I saved your life!" Harry hissed at her, indignantly.  
  
"What do you mean? What happened to me?" Asked Kione.  
  
"Well, you snuck out last night."  
  
"Yes, yes. I know that."  
  
"We found you outside of the school grounds, about fifty feet into the woods. You were all bruised and bloody. Dumbledore knows more about what happened, but that's all I know. I was the one who got you out of the woods. " Harry glared at her.  
  
Kione felt sick. She had been bloody and bruised...what had happened to her?  
  
"Kione...I see that you have found Mr. Potter to speak to." Albus Dumbledore said as he walked in.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Kione asked, fear lighting up in her eyes.  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm afraid, my dear, that you are the conquest of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Meaning what?" Kione asked slightly hysterically.  
  
"The Dark Lord wants you to be his bride." 


End file.
